objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jmanthanks
WELCOME TO THE TALK CENTER PAGE OF ME Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Cloudy Pees His Pants At School And Gets Grounded pages. Infinity's Back-up (talk) 21:00, May 19, 2019 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! warning please stop spamming discussions with gibberish. ello soy squidward - vemsa 21:29, August 11, 2019 (UTC) WHO DID THIS??? --Jmanthanks (talk) 01:38, August 14, 2019 (UTC)Johnathan Keller Easton Cusick or MePhone3 (JCuber) Hey hello respond to me Vemsa? --Jmanthanks (talk) 11:02, August 14, 2019 (UTC)Johnathan Keller Easton Cusick or MePhone3 (JCuber) Reminder Do not swear. Even if it is censored, you can get a warning. Just remember not to! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 13:47, August 14, 2019 (UTC) I know but pls just play the game. Not like idiotic people insulting me. --Jmanthanks (talk) 14:02, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reminder I’m not insulting you. I told you to not break the rules. Seriously, do you want to be banned from the wiki? I also will continue to talk on the forums, but I won’t if you annoy me. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 14:06, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Stop spamming at me I’ve had enough I KNOW. --Jmanthanks (talk) 14:13, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Losing Brain Cells Of course it’s illegal to break rules! THAT’S WHY THEY EXIST! Seriously, you’re annoying me now. I am going to tell an admin about this now. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 14:11, August 14, 2019 (UTC) I KNOW IT IS JUST FOLLOW THEM --Jmanthanks (talk) 14:13, August 14, 2019 (UTC) It ends here. Okay, me talking to you ends here. I have informed Chikako on the situation. Let’s just say the argument is over, as it is pretty annoying. I am sorry for spamming your talk page. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 14:17, August 14, 2019 (UTC) I know you’re sorry now please stop the argue I’m busy --Jmanthanks (talk) 14:19, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Just a stern reminder So I've heard you've been swearing and that you have not been reasonable with your common sense to fellow users. Let this just be a warning to you, before it possibly stirs itself into a block. Meowstic with a new look (talk) 14:20, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Alright. If you’re already good, be a mod. If your not a good mod, don’t be a mod. You’re not the worst mod in this entire wiki but thanks for letting me know. --Jmanthanks (talk) 14:26, August 14, 2019 (UTC) *Jman, what the heck is that supposed to mean? --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 14:34, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Idk butter but it means you should be a mod when I like when ur a mod. I like Chikako more than any other mod. If you need help, call me at the talk page. --Jmanthanks (talk) 14:36, August 14, 2019 (UTC) I’m so annoyed So about the mod thing, I’ve never had any rights on this wiki. So what are you talking about? And also, I apologised for the spam, so there was no need to talk to me again. You just did, even though I said that it was over. Since I am tired of this, I am asking Chikako to block you. ButterBlaziken230 Out. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 14:47, August 14, 2019 (UTC) I’m sorry but I am not going to talk to u again. --Jmanthanks (talk) 14:53, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Hello. If you’re seeing this, you are probably back from your block. If not, then we blocked you for harassing me, swearing and having little common sense. Oh yeah, and harassing SarancthaTFFM and spamming on HarrisTsang720’s talk page. And you got annoyed at me for spamming your talk page! So basically, if you want to stay on this wiki for any longer before another block is imposed, do not break the rules. I mean, you rejected my reminder and started drama and that got you a block, so now listen to warnings! Thank you for reading this. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 15:38, August 14, 2019 (UTC) I got admin!! Sure, we fought in the past, but I got admin now! Just saying, if you do something bad, then I can block you now. So, remember to follow the rules like always! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 16:08, August 15, 2019 (UTC)